


When our oblivious superdorks finally figuire it out

by thatTVfanlady1495



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatTVfanlady1495/pseuds/thatTVfanlady1495
Summary: Basically I wrote this on the high of reading way too many fics, and very little sleep.This is exactly what you think it is, and slightly less than expected.Marinette has a secret. Adrien has a secret. The Cat has to come out of the bag. Silly puns included!





	When our oblivious superdorks finally figuire it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a really long time. I am eager to see what y'all think.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you-”

Marinette sighed. She was supposed to be overjoyed- Adrien _freaking_ Agreste was _proposing marriage_ to her for crying out loud. But the bluenette couldn't help but feel uneasy at the looming and completely necessary identity reveal. She had put it off far too long, and he had to know before he was tied to her in marriage.

“-Adrien. I am really, _very_ excited about the rest of that question, but I have to tell you something, and I would completely understand if you didn't want to finish that question. I mean- it's just-it’s a lot to take in. I need you to come with me, I promise we can go wherever you want after this. “ She rambled, holding her hand out at him, which he took.

“Of course, Mari. I’m just wondering-”

“No. It's a surprise.” She hadn't meant to be harsh with him- her anxiety about what was to come made her tone sharp. Her mind raced, all negatively and fear. _What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after this? What if he tells someone about my secret?_ She was sweating, and they were nearly to the base of the tower. Adrien pulled her to him in an embrace in one quick move, holding his dizzy girlfriend to him.

“It doesn't matter what it is, Marinette. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you. I mean it, nothing. Because after you tell me what you need to tell me, I need to tell you something equally important.” Marinette smiled, telling him that she would listen,squeezing their joined hands, before walking to the base of the tower. It was late on a chilly spring night, it had began to rain, and the tower was empty, void of the crowds who visited during the day. The young woman dropped his hand, and took a deep, steadying breath.

“Ok, I just want you to stay there. You're about to see- my biggest secret. No one must find out. I haven't even told my partner that I would be showing you- although he would just get jealous- enough rambling Marinette! Tikki! Spots on!” Adrien’s heart raced. _Could he really be this lucky? His Lady, and his beloved Marinette- were one in the same? How had he not known?All of the physical similarities- the mannerisms- the **hair**._ His crazy thought train came to a halt as Ladybug put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“See, _this_ is why I couldn't let you finish your question. It's such a difficult secret to have, and my superhero duties often take up any free time I have, but I'm willing to make this work if you are.”

“Oh _purrincess_ , if you only knew how _clawsome_ it is to finally know who you truly are. It's an honor my lady.” He replied, taking her hand from his shoulder to kiss it. Her eyes widening at his puns, the sudden realization hitting her at light speed, when he dropped her hand.

“Alright Plagg, claws out!” With that, he transformed into his black cat alter ego.

“Chat...Adrien? How… how could _we_ possibly be this lucky mon minou?”

“I _think_ , milady… that has everything to do with you and your luck, bugaboo.” He said, closing the distance between them, taking her in his arms, feeling the heat increase between them, causing a shaky breath to escape him. Marinette gasped as his breath hit her cheeks.

“Chat… I”

“I’ve always wanted to try this, if you’ll allow it, princess.” Adrien whispers, voice husky. Marinette let a little laugh out as she thought about what they both wanted.

“Of course Chat. I-I’ve always wanted -”

“Why don't you show me what you want? If I don't like it, I’ll say so lovebug. Just like we usually do.” Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug, whose cheeks became more red than they already were. She smiled at her partner, and leaned in, fingers tangling in his tresses as their lips came together. Too soon, teeth gnashed together and an outside observer would have thought this was the couple's first kiss. There was an awkward chuckle shared, and the kissing continued for a time.

“My lady, as much as I like this, I did have something to ask. And this skin tight suit is just a little uncomfortable now that the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Oh, you silly cat. Alright. Where did you want to go to-”

“-Your balcony. I want to go up to your balcony as Adrien, and ask Marinette to be my partner.” Chat winked, and with that, he bounded away. “Race you there!”

“Chaton, that isn't fair!” She called, frustrated at her snarky boyfriend. She knew he would let her win, her parents would be confused if he asked to see her when she was gone- on a walk they thought. So , Ladybug made her way across the city of lights, to an alley by her parent's bakery. She found a certain alley cat lurking there.

“ About time, princess. Now give this winner a kiss.” He said, standing up from his casual stance against the wall.

“Fine. But just one. I think I’m expecting company, and they’ll be here any minute.” She said teasingly, booping him on the nose. “Oh? Cheating on me, bug?”

“Silly chaton. I can't cheat on you with _you._ Anyway, that's enough _chat_ for now, come here.” Adrien laughed, amused at her pun.

“Oh, my lady…” he sighed as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, and the blond longed for more, but knew he could have many more later. So with a sigh, he separated from her de-transforming as she watched. She did the same, and with a see you soon, the pair parted. Sabine saw Marinette first- and pounced on her daughter. She and Tom had been approached by Adrien a few nights ago, and he had told them of his intentions with their daughter. So they were on edge waiting for him to pop the question.

“Hello dear! How was your walk ? _Bump_ into anyone?”

“What? No, Maman! It was nice. Very quiet.” Mari stuttered, saying something about wanting to go up to her room. Sabine relented, letting her go. Halfway up the stairs, there was a knock - _his soft knock_ \- at the door. Marinette ran down the stairs, but was cut off by Sabine, who was already at the door.

“What a lovely surprise Adrien! It's great to see you! Do you want anything to eat?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. It's great to see you again too,Sabine. Do you mind if I go up to Mari’s room? I- with her of course.” The young man stuttered, nervous for no reason at all.

“Of course! You kids have fun!” Sabine said a little _too_ eagerly.

“Hi Tom. How’s everything going?”

 _Sabine? Tom? When did he get on a first name basis with my parents?_ Marinette’s thoughts were cut off by her Papa’s burly voice.

“Hey Adrien. Everything's fine. We're getting ready to make some new croissants, to keep up with the trends, ‘stay relevant’ and stuff.” Tom said in his jovial way, even using air quotes and other hand gestures. “Anyway, I’ll let you kids go.” And with that, the duo bounded up stairs, and all the way up to Mari’s roof balcony.

After running a nervous hand through his hair, Adrien turns to Mari, dazzling her with a smile, one of his genuine smiles. He takes her hand. “Everything that just happened kind of put my original speech in the bin.” He chuckled, and rubbed his neck with new butterflies in his stomach.

“But I never, _ever_ , in my wildest dreams hoped that this would be how everything laid out. That you would end up being my partner, in and out of the masks. While I felt guilty about all of my past flirtations with Ladybug, I now know that I can flirt with her all the time. I feel like the luckiest man alive, and I am asking if you’ll allow me to grow with you. To change with you. I promise I’ll have your back, and I will honor you. Marinette, my lady, Mari, bug, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?”

“ Of course, mon minou. Yes.” She answered, pulling him to his feet as she accepted the glittering, non-diamond ring. She gasped as it shone in the moonlight, a bright green color most prominent. “It's… beautiful. What is the stone?”

“Alexandrite. I thought of myself when I picked this ring from my mother's collection, but I suppose it _suits_ you for the same reasons.” He replied softly, a hand reaching to rub at his neck.

“Oh? Why’s that, kitty?”

“Here. Let's go to your room and I’ll show you how it works.”

“Okay, chaton.” and with that, he led her back to her room, and held her hand under the soft incandescent light on her desk. Marinette gave a soft gasp as the stone changed color from green to a light pink, which got brighter as she moved towards the light.

“It changes color in different light sources. Under fluorescent lighting, it’ll be purple. Any other lighting will provide a mix of those colors, or a turquoise.”

“Is your father alright with me having this ring? If it was your mother's -”

“Yes. He actually was thrilled that someone would be wearing that one again. It wasn't her engagement ring, but he gave it to her right before I was born. I’m just glad it fits. Do you like the ring? Because I could bu-”

“No. This ring is perfect. I don't want another.” She said sternly, before giggling suddenly. “Let's go tell my parents so that burst of excitement can be over.”

She suggested, bringing him in for one long, deep kiss, which lingered enough to excite the cat about all that her lips promised was to come. She lead him back down to the living room, and with a small flourish, she showed off the ring, immediately ambushed by her mother, hugging her close. Tom welcomed him to the family, calling him son, which made Adrien a little watery eyed. The pair were eventually enveloped in a group hug, followed by a toast with some wine that her parents had saved just for the occasion.

Gabriel was as enthusiastic as either Adrien or Marinette had ever seen, and welcomed his soon-to be- daughter in-law to the family.

Alya and Nino were ecstatic , both wiping away tears when the happy dancing and hugging ceased. Alya demanded to be maid of honor, which Mari had already planned on giving that title to her, so she agreed. Nino and Adrien agreed that only Nino could be the _best_ best man for the job, and he already had a speech ready. The planning happened so quickly that neither Chat or Ladybug had to decide much about their wedding, and they quietly agreed that it was for the best that way.

And so, almost an exact year later to the day, Marinette and Adrien were married. Blush and a Kelly green were their main colors, with hints of red and black all around the affair. Gabriel paid to have the event at Le Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte (because he wanted nothing but the absolute _best_ for his son) , the main event in the easternmost garden, surrounded by fully bloomed tulips and breathtaking fountains. The reception was held in an actual ballroom, and Marinette almost floated off with glee as she danced with her prince in an actual palace.

The wedding was a large event, between their friends and families, along with the many designers and models that Gabriel had insisted be a part of the day. Security was _beyond_ extreme, even considering Mr. Agreste's track record. Both of the heroes worried that Paris would be under attack while they couldn't slip away to save the day. They made plans, rehearsed excuses, and found the most secluded corridors in the venue for an emergency transformation (and maybe the purrfect place for a post-nuptial make-out, but who could blame them?). Fortunately for our masked crusaders, Hawkmoth was quiet not only on the day of, but for an entire two weeks surrounding the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how fast this is getting read! I have a few other separate fic ideas involving our favorite pair, so I might post those too.  
> X


End file.
